Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam
Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam is an expansion pack for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It was announced at the E3 2010 and was released on December 18, 2010 for PC, December 21, 2010 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and December 22, 2010 for PlayStation 3 in Europe.Release dates set for VIP Map Pack 7 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 30, 2010 The expansion pack is available for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC at a purchase price of $14.99 in USD or 1200MS Points. As a multiplayer expansion, it is available exclusively for online play and is mostly separated from the base game's multiplayer. The Vietnam expansion requires previous installation and ownership of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The expansion pack comprises the United States Army and the North Vietnamese Army as opposing playable affiliations on five new maps, four available as soon as the game is purchased, and an additional map, Operation Hastings, originally featured in Battlefield Vietnam, which was to be available once 69,000,000 collective team actions were completed on the players' respective gaming system, which has now been completed on all platforms. The standard Conquest, Rush, Squad Deathmatch and Squad Rush modes are included in the expansion along with 15 era specific weapons, 6 era specific vehicles, as well as the addition of new awards and 10 new achievements/trophies.Prepare to head to the jungle in Battlefield Bad Company 2 Vietnam - Battlefield Blog - Retrieved June 14, 2010 The expansion was showcased by DICE at the Tokyo Game Show 2010 (September 16–19, 2010), revealing in-game footage for the first time.Tokyo Game Show -- Get ready for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam! - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog, retrieved September 8, 2010 Since then, they had gradually posted blog posts on the Battlefield Blog revealing little by little information on weapons, maps, vehicles and other tidbits until the DLC's release.Vietnam Hardware #1: A Tale of Two Tanks - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9, 2010Vietnam Hardware #2: Welcome to Phu Bai Valley Rice Fields - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9, 2010Vietnam Hardware #3: The Tools of the 60's - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9, 2010Vietnam Hardware #4: The Rusty and Unscoped Weapons of the 60's - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9, 2010Vietnam Hardware #5: See the Game-changing Flame-thrower in Action - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9, 2010Vietnam Hardware #6: The Achievements - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved December 11, 2010Vietnam Hardware #7: The Sounds of the 60's - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved 26, 2010Vietnam Hardware #8: Junglify your Desktop - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 26, 2010 Content Infantry Weapons For the Weapons and Gadgets' sounds, click here. Vehicles Maps Other Features *Radio inside vehicles with 49 Vietnam War era songs, can be heard outside of vehicles as well *"True War dialog" - character dialog based on iconic Vietnam War era quotes Radio Soundtrack *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son *Richard Wagner - Ride Of The Valkyries *Wolf People - Village Strollin *Jack Arel - Picture Of Summer *Jack Arel - Strange Galaxy *Jack Arel - L'Amour Et L'Enfer *John O'Brien-Docker - Freak Out *John O'Brien-Docker - Sock It To Me Baby *John O'Brien-Docker - Samantha *John O'Brien-Docker - Susie *Pierre Dutour & Jack Arel - Bewilderment *Anders Lewen - Muscle Soul *Anders Lewen - Memphis Guitar Soul *Jean-Claude Petit - Rhythm Under The Skin More Soundtracks Included Here: Major differences from Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *Smaller maps designed to prevent long lines of sight, with the addition of a large amount of foliage and structures, make combat much closer. *Subtle kit balancing. *Weapon damage in general is increased. *Lack of Red Dot Sight, 4X Rifle Scope and Sniper Spotting Scope as usable specializations, and lack of Motion Sensors and the Tracer Dart Gun as usable gadgets. *Era specific character models and character dialog. *Addition of the Flamethrower as an infantry weapon and on tanks (replacing the Co-Axial MG for the Alternate Weapon Package), which can affect players and their surroundings alike. *Helicopters can take bullet damage from small-arms fire. Gallery BFBC2 Vietnam Logo.png|The official logo of the expansion pack BFBC2 Vietnam Wallpaper.jpg|An available wallpaper from the fankit VietnamArtWork.png|An official art work photo VietnamFrontPost.png|The promotional art soldier of the Vietnam expansion wielding a 870 Combat. Videos Video:Battlefield_Bad_Company_2_Vietnam_Launch_Trailer|Launch trailer Video:Bad_Company_2_Vietnam_Huey,_M21,_And_Other_Awesome|Gameplay on Phu Bai Valley Video:Battlefield_Bad_Company_2_Vietnam_-_Video_Review|IGN's video review Video:Battlefield_Bad_Company_2_Vietnam_Pure_Gameplay|Two minutes of unedited gameplay at Hill 137 and Vantage Point Video:BFBC2 Vietnam Operation Hastings|The Battle for Hastings trailer Video:Bad Company 2 Vietnam|The main menu (in Russian), showing weapons, vehicles, specializations and other elements Video:Battlefield_Bad_Company_2_Vietnam_Flame-thrower_Action|Flame-thrower Action Video:Battlefield_Bad_Company_2_Vietnam_Phu_Bai_Valley_Action|Phu Bai Valley Action Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 Vietnam Gameplay Multiplayer Demo TGS.mp4|Gameplay of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam from the TGS with DICE Product Manager Kevin O'Leary Video:TGS_2010_Battlefield_Bad_Company_2_Vietnam_Cinematic_Trailer|The Tokyo Game Show trailer for Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Video:Battlefield_Bad_Company_2_Vietnam_-_E3_Announcement_Trailer|The E3 announcement trailer for Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Video:BC2 Vietnam All The Weapon Sounds Part 1|Video about all weapon sounds Video:Battlefield_Bad_Company_2_Vietnam_-_All_Weapons_Gameplay_PC|Video about all weapons gameplay Video:BC2_Vietnam_All_The_Vehicle_Sounds_Part_2_2|Video about all vehicle sounds Reception The add-on received mainly positive reviews. The Xbox 360 version was given an 88 on MetacriticBattlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam for Xbox 360 - Metacritic - retrieved December 30, 2010 based on 28 reviews, with scores ranging between 100 and 80. The PlayStation 3 version of the game received an 88,Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam for PlayStation 3 - Metacritic - retrieved December 30, 2010 however based on only 15 reviews and with the same score range. The PC version received an 86Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam for PC - Metacritic - retrieved December 30, 2010 with scores ranging between 100 and 79, though based on only 15 reviews. It is important to note that all the versions are essentially identical. Critics generally praised the new content and game balancing and commented on how the expansion prevents from creating "more of the same", referring to the difference from the base game. The praise ranged from Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam being named one of the best multiplayer experiences of the year, to being called worth its price for the new content. GameSpot gave it an 8.5 out of 10Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam Review - GameSpot.com - retrieved September 17, 2012, saying that "If you strayed from Battlefield: Bad Company 2 once you reached maximum level or are new to the game and want a good reason to show off your elite shooting skills, the Vietnam add-on is your ticket to big explosions, big shoot-outs, and big thrills. And you get it all for $15." IGN gave it a 9.5 out of 10Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - Vietnam Review - IGN - retrieved September 17, 2012, saying that "Battlefield fans will probably argue over whether to play Bad Company 2 or its expansion in the months to come. But when it comes to choosing between arguably the best multiplayer game of the year and its excellent expansion, that seems like a good problem to have." PC Gamer gave it 90 out of 100Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam PC Review - retrieved September 17, 2012, saying that "During ten hours in the jungle, I’ve seen enough shit to ruin my psyche for life – my immediate response is still to helicopter myself back in for another tour of duty. DICE’s take on the unwinnable war is a total victory." Trivia *One picture in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Official Art Work Template shows a Rifleman from Battlefield 1943. *"For What Its Worth" appears on the State of Mind trailer , but not in-game *If one commits suicide in the Vietnam expansion pack, the title instead of "Epic Fail" will read "FUBAR" which is an acronym for "Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition." *The PC community was the first to unlock Operation Hastings, reaching 69 million actions at around 12:00 AM (UTC) on December 30th, 2010,[1] whilst Xbox 360 players were still at around 36 million, and PlayStation 3 users at around 27 million. On January 1st, 2011, DICE released the map for both Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 as a present for the new year, despite neither reaching the 69 million collective team actions.[2] *The promotional art soldier is never used or seen in the actual game. *''Bad Company 2 Vietnam'' makes multiple references to the Vietnam War movies Good Morning, Vietnam and Apocalypse Now. External links *Official site *G4TV interview showing off some gameplay and information References de:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam ru:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - Vietnam Category:Expansion Packs Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:DLC Category:Playstation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:PC Games Category:DICE Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam